


Simpnap

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sapnap is a simp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sapnap being a simp, can i tag this as pining, im gonna do it, it kinda is, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream came into Sapnap's room to tell him a story but holy shit, Dream was too pretty for Sapnap to even focus
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Simpnap

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a dreamnap brainrot and i also need to write longer fics, that is all

Sapnap has come to the conclusion that Dream is unfairly attractive and pretty and handsome..you get the gist.

Sapnap came to said conclusion after Dream walked into his room to tell him about some random story, Sapnap couldn't remember. He was too focused staring at said man to pay attention to anything he was saying.

Basically Sapnap was counting down the seconds before Dream caught on to his (obvious) staring.

Okay well, he was counting down but he also may have gotten distracted from that too. 

At some point, in between his messy haze of simping for his friend, he noticed Dream stopped talking and in turn, was staring back at Sapnap.

Sapnap flushed (because at least some part of his brain was working), and went to apologize for his obvious spacing out.

But before he could, Dream surged forward and connected their lips. Sapnap stilled before quickly returning the kiss. The kiss broke (quicker than Sapnap would like) and Dream smiled at him before getting up, stretching and making his way towards the bedroom door.

"Next time be less obvious with your simping."

"If I don't... will you kiss me again?"

"Yes." Dream laughed before turning and walking out of Sapnap's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore
> 
> Comments and kudos are wonderfully appreciated and if you leave either of those ily ily and thank you :)!!


End file.
